Whisper the Wolf
|Twórca= *Ian Flynn *Evan Stanley |Płeć=Kobieta |Rasa=Wilk |Wiek= |Oczy=Jasnoniebieskie |Wzrost=100 cm |Waga= |Futro=Biszkoptowo-białe |Skóra=Brązowa |Ubiór= *Czarna spinka do włosów *Kremowy top *Jasnoszare legginsy *Czarna peleryna *Ciemnoszare nogawki *Czarne nagolenniki *Ciemnoszare rękawy *Czarno-szare rękawiczki *Czarno-szare buty *Kremowo-szara maska *Jasnoszary cień do powiek |Inne nazwy=Guardian Angel |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Skradanie się *Zwinność *Korzystanie z Variable Wisponu |Przynależność = |Lubi=Pracować samodzielnie |Nie lubi=Doktora Eggmana }} Whisper the Wolf – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest heroiczną antropomorficzną wilczycą, która posługuje się Variable Wisponem - bronią zdolną do zmieniania swoich mocy. W przeszłości należała do grupy Diamond Cutters. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Whisper jako członkini Diamond Cutters W trakcie wojny Imperium Eggmana z Resistance, Whisper była zwiadowcą w drużynie Diamond Cutters, razem ze Smithym, Slingerem, Claire i Mimiciem. Wraz ze swoją drużyną brała udział w wielu misjach przeciwko Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Smithy stworzył dla całej drużyny maski, które pozwalały im komunikować się z Wispami i między sobą. W tym czasie Whisper posługiwała się także Wisponem wykorzystującym Pomarańczowego Wispa i podczas misji często zostawała na tyłach, zestrzeliwując cele z oddali. thumb|left|Whisper ratująca Niebieskiego Wispa należącego dawniej do Mimica Pewnego dnia Mimic zaproponował Diamond Cutters aby zaatakowali bazę Eggmana na wybrzeżu i kompletnie sparaliżowali w ten sposób jego siły. Claire miała co do tego złe przeczucia, którymi podzieliła się z Whisper, ale nie chciała przepuścić takiej okazji. Whisper, tak jak zawsze, została przed bazą, monitorując okolice. Nie była jednak w stanie przeskanować środka budynku, ze względu na zakłócenia. W pewnym momencie Diamond Cutters zostali zaatakowani przez Shadow Androidy. Smithy, Claire i Slinger zginęli, podczas gdy Mimic okazał się być zdrajcą pracującym dla Doktora Eggmana. Whisper zdołała się ukryć przed Mimiciem, zmuszając go do przedstawienia Eggmanowi fałszywych dowodów na jej śmierć. Whisper uspokoiła następnie swojego Pomarańczowego Wispa i gdy sytuacja ucichła, uratowała pozostałe Wispy z bazy. Następnie wyposażyła się w Variable Wispon, który był prototypem zaprojektowanym przez Smithy'ego. Od tego momentu do końca wojny działała sama, wspierając Resistance ale nigdy nie dołączając do armii. Uratowała wtedy wiele żyć, w tym kilkakrotnie pomogła Silverowi. Gdy działała z ukrycia otrzymała przydomek "Guardian Angel". The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Whisper przedstawia się Sonicowi i Silverowi W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Whisper zaatakowała bazę Eggmana. Z ukrycia obserwowała Sonica, który również się tu zjawił. Pomogła jeżowi prześlizgnąć się pod zamykającym się drzwiami, blokując je na chwilę wystrzeloną kolczastą kulą Różowego Wispa. Później zastrzeliła wielkiego Spinnera, który zaatakował Sonica i Silvera. Bohaterowie nakryli ją, gdy próbowała przebić się przez pancerne drzwi, wykorzystując w tym celu różne Wispy. Kiedy Sonic i Silver się zbliżyli, Whisper odleciała i ukryła się pod sufitem. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła, że Wispy są przyjaciółmi Sonica, zeskoczyła na dół i przedstawiła się. Whisper pomogła Sonicowi i Silverowi w ataku na E-107 Thetę i otaczającego Spinnery, w centrum bazy. W trakcie walki Whisper trafiła E-107, ale została przygnieciona przez kawał metalowej ściany. Gdy Spinnery zamierzały ją zaatakować, Wispy stanęły w jej obronie. Po chwili zjawił się Silver, który zniszczył Spinnery i pomógł Whisper wstać. Po tym jak E-107 został zniszczony, Whisper chciała zniszczyć komputer w bazie Eggmana, ale powstrzymała się, gdy Sonic poprosił ją o możliwość pobrania danych z urządzenia. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Whisper pomaga Tangle w walce W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Whisper i jej przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. Podczas lotu Sonic podziękował Whisper za przybycie. Kiedy udał się na mostek kapitański, Whisper podejrzliwie spoglądała na Shadowa. Po tym jak Egg Fleet rozpoczęła ostrzał, a statek Resistance rozbił się, Whisper i Tangle otrzymały rozkaz osłaniania Tailsa. Razem z nim ruszyły do ataku na flotę wroga i jej obrońców. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Whisper osłaniała Tangle, podczas gdy ta wykorzystywała działo Egg Fleet do zniszczenia innego statku. Whisper posłużyła się laserową mocą swojego Wisponu, aby zniszczyć nadlatujące Spinnery. Kiedy skrzydło Eggg Fleet zostało zniszczone, wykorzystała moc latania i wycofała się bezpiecznie na statek przechwycony przez Tailsa. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Whisper wzięła udział w walce z Master Overlordem, jako pierwsza oddając w jego stronę strzał z rakietowego Wisponu. Później Whisper wysadziła tą samą bronią bomby, które Rouge rozstawiła na jednym ze skrzydeł robota. Poóźniej Master Overlord zrzucił wszystkich bohaterów z siebie, ale Whisper, podobnie jak inni, została ocalona przez Silvera. Po tym jak Master Overlord został zniszczony, a Główny Szmaragd wrócił na Anielską Wyspę, Whisper cieszyła się wraz ze swoimi Wispami, oraz otrzymała podziękowania od Silvera i Blaze. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Whisper rozmawiała z Tangle. Kiedy przyszedł do nich Sonic, Tangle poprosiła ją o opowiedzenie dowcipu. Whisper jednak zawstydziła się i zakryła twarz maską, co zmartwiło Tangle. Bonds of Friendship thumb|left|Whisper zaprzyjaźnia się z Tangle i Jewel W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Whisper przybyła do Spiral Hill Village, aby spotkać się z Tangle. Została oprowadzona po mieście, a także zapoznano ją z Jewel - kierowniczką Mineral Museum. Niespodziewanie zjawili się jednak Babylon Rogues, którzy zrabowali muzeum i porwali Jewel. Whisper poszła razem z Tangle, aby uratować Jewel i za pomocą swojego Variable Wispona pomogła przyjaciółce odbić się na latający statek porywaczy. Po tym jak Storm wyrzucił Jewel z pokładu, Whisper skoczyła jej na ratunek, mając w pamięci bolesne wydarzenia z przeszłości. Udało jej się złapać Jewel, a później dołączyła także Tangle. Whisper wykorzystała moc Zielonego Wispa aby opuścić się powoli na ziemię i bezpiecznie wylądować. Później, razem ze swoimi Wispami pomogła sprzątnąć bałagan w muzeum. Tangle & Whisper thumb|Whisper tłumaczy kim jest Mimic W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper Issue 1 Whisper postanowiła zbadać sprawę Sonica, który wywoływał problemy w różnych dziwnych miejscach. Poszukiwania doprowadziły ją do Spiral Hill Village, gdzie zaczęła strzelać do uciekającego przed nią Sonica z Variable Wisponu. Nie zwracała przy tym uwagi na Tangle, która chciała od niej odpowiedzi. Whisper przeleciała za pomocą swojego Variable Wisponu na dach pobliskiego budynku i zaczęła celować w Sonica, ale ten zasłonił się jedną z obywatelek. Whisper przeleciała na kolejny dach i zaczęła tam celować w jeża. Ten odwrócił się wówczas do niej, ujawniając swoje czarne oczy, w których Whisper rozpoznała Mimica. Wtem zaatakował ją Tangle, która po krótkiej szarpaninie zabrała jej maskę, twierdząc że była kontrolowana przez Eggmana. Zirytowana Whisper wytłumaczyła Tangle, że jej maska nie była sterowana, a Sonic nie był w rzeczywistości Soniciem. Whisper stuknęła w swoją maskę, po tym jak ją odzyskała, oraz nałożyła ją na twarz Tangle, pokazując nagranie z dawnego spotkania z przebranym za Sonica Mimiciem. Tangle zabrała Whisper do Mineral Museum, gdzie wilczyca wytłumaczyła jej i Jewel dlaczego tropiła Mimica, oraz kim był tajemniczy najemnik. Tangle chciała się do niej przyłączyć w tropieniu Mimica. Początkowo Whisper nie chciała się zgodzić, ale przekonały ją jej własne Wispy, które bardzo chciały towarzystwa Tangle. Chwilę później Mimic zostawił dla Whisper i Tangle list, w którym wyraził chęć rozwiązania sprawy raz na zawsze. thumb|left|Whisper atakująca przebranego Mimica W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #2 Whisper i Tangle przybyły pod opuszczony bunkier Imperium Eggmana. Whisper próbowała przeskanować budynek, ale nie była w stanie obejrzeć go od środka, ani znaleźć innego wyjścia. Postanowiła więc wejść do środka przez główne drzwi. Przedtem Tangle chciała ją zapytać o historię z Mimiciem, ale Whisper nie chciała jeszcze o tym mówić. Po tym jak weszły do środka, Tangle oddzieliła się, a Whisper poszła na patrol w swoją stronę. Usłyszała potem głos Jewel wołającej o pomoc i po chwili spotkała Tangle, w którą wymierzyła ze swojej broni. Kazała Tangle udowodnić swoją tożsamość i uwierzyła jej, gdy przyjaciółka pokazała jej swoje podarte ubranie po walce z Mimiciem. Gdy Tangle pobiegła dalej, Whisper próbowała ją zatrzymać, lecz było zbyt późno. Okazało się, że Mimic potrafił odtwarzać również zniszczone ubrania. Whisper została zaatakowana przez należącego do Mimica Egg Hammera z kulą na łańcuchu. Udało jej się jednak uniknąć uderzenie, ścinając łańcuch za pomocą różowych kolców. Następnie zniszczyła Egg Hammera strzałem rakiety. Gdy Mimic zaczął w nią strzelać i rzucać bombami, Whisper podleciała do niego zielonym lotem i odstrzeliła mu z dłoni broń za pomocą cyjanowego lasera. Whisper uformowała następnie swoją broń w młot, stojąc nad Mimiciem i domagając się podania miejsca, w którym uwięził Tangle. Mimic zapewnił ją wtedy, że lemurzyca jest bezpieczna, czego nie mógłby powiedzieć o innych Diamond Cutters, w których zaczął się transformować aby osłabić psychicznie Whisper. Gdy przebierający się Mimic obwiniał Whisper za to, że nie obroniła swoich przyjaciół, ta wściekła się i uderzyła go młotem w brzuch. Przypomniała mu wtedy, że to on ich wszystkich sprzedał. Zanim jednak mogła wykończyć Mimica, ten powiedział jej o bombie, którą zostawił w bunkrze. Ostrzegł następnie Whisper, że byłaby w stanie uratować Tangle jeśli pobiegnie po nią, ale wątpi że obie zdążą uciec na zewnątrz. Whisper zostawiła więc Mimica i pobiegła szukać Tangle, którą odnalazła zamknięta w sejfie. Po tym jak wyciągnęła ją na zewnątrz, Tangle wciągnęła ją z powrotem do środka, tym samym chroniąc przed eksplozją całego bunkru. Przeżyły, ale Whisper nie chciała, aby Tangle dalej jej towarzyszyła, gdyż nie była gotowa stracić kolejnej przyjaciółki. W tej sytuacji Tangle usiadła obok Whisper i poprosiła ją, aby opowiedziała jej historię. Wilczyca zgodziła się na to. thumb|Whisper decyduje się skończyć ze swoją przeszłością W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #3 Whisper wyjawiła Tangle swoją przeszłość, pokazując jej nagranie z jednej z misji Diamond Cutters na swojej masce. Początkowo wahała się czy ujawnić nagranie ostatniej misji Diamond Cutters, ale dała się przekonać swoim Wispom. Po tym jak Tangle dowiedziała się o wszystkim, oświadczyła że pomoże Whisper pomścić jej przyjaciół. Wzruszona Whisper przytuliła wtedy Tangle i postanowiła, że zgodzi się na jej pomoc w ostatniej walce z Mimiciem. Przed odejściem z terenu zniszczonego bunkru Whisper i Tangle zostawiły dla Mimica wiadomość. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #4 Whisper i Tangle przybyły do dawnej bazy Diamond Cutters, gdzie czekały na Mimica i jego zbliżającą się armię Badników. Whisper przygotowała swój Variable Wispon i zestrzeliła dwa wielkie Buzz Bombery, po czym zapewniła Tangle że poradzi sobie pozostałymi. Wspomniała także, że Mimic spróbuje zakraść się do nich od tyłu, wykorzystując Badniki w celu odwrócenia uwagi. Gdy Tangle udała się do środka aby przygotować pułapkę, Whisper wystrzeliła rakietę ze swojej broni i zniszczyła dok, w którym Blowfish Transporter próbował wypuścić kolejne Badniki. Whisper przytuliła następnie swojego Pomarańczowego Wispa, po czym przystąpiła do walki z mniejszymi Buzz Bomberami. Później przybyła Tangle z pomocą, uderzając Mimica młotem. Zanim jednak wymierzyła mu kolejny cios, Niebieski Wisp zasilający jej broń przestał użyczać jej mocy, nie mogąc krzywdzić swojego poprzedniego właściciela. Whisper mimo tego uderzyła Mimica Variable Wisponem, ale ten wydarł go jej potem i skierował przeciwko niej. Ostatecznie Tangle pochwyciła Mimica i związała swoim ogonem, wyczerpując jego alternatywne formy których próbował użyć do wydostania się. Whisper przyłożyła mu następnie lufę do głowy, ale Tangle powstrzymała ją przed oddaniem strzału, przekonując aby oszczędziła Mimica - w ten sposób nie miałaby potem wyrzutów sumienia po zastrzeleniu go, mimo że to co zrobił było niewybaczalne. Tangle dodała także, że gorszym losem dla niego byłoby życie ze świadomością, że został pokonany. Whisper spojrzała po raz ostatni na maski swoich towarzyszy, po czym zgodziła się z Tangle, uznając Diamond Cutters za zamknięty rozdział. Uspokoiła następnie Niebieskiego Wispa, po czym zapytała Tangle co zrobią z Mimiciem. Ostatecznie zabrały go do warsztatu Tailsa, gdzie Tails zamknął go w specjalnej klatce. Whisper groziła Mimicowi że jeśli spróbuje uciec, to zostanie za każdym razem "pogrzebany" głębiej, a Tangle dodała także że nie powinien próbować ucieczki, gdyż na zewnątrz czekać będzie na niego wściekły Eggman. Po tym Whisper i Tangle wyszły na zewnątrz, gdzie rozstały się na jakiś czas. Whisper powiedziała że będzie walczyć, póki Eggman jest na wolności, prosząc także Tangle aby przyłączyła się wkrótce do niej. The Last Minute thumb|left|Whisper i Tangle odpierające atak Zombotów w Central City W Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Whisper, Tangle i Tails przybyli do Central City, aby skorzystać z komputera w laboratorium w celu wynalezienia lekarstwa na Metal Virus. Jednakże Doktor Eggman już uderzył w miasto, zalewając je Metal Virusem. Tangle i Whisper postanowiły zająć się Zombotami, aby Tails mógł w spokoju opracować lekarstwo. Whisper prowadziła także ewakuację ocalałych mieszkańców do doków. Przybyła później z pomocą Tangle, powalając wiele Zombotów strzałem cyjanowego lasera z Variable Wisponu, a później pomarańczowej rakiety. Gdy bohaterki biegły ulicą, Zomboty próbowały odciąć im drogę, lecz wtedy Whisper aktywowała moc zielonego lotu i poleciała z Tangle na pobliski dach. Tam próbowały zadzwonić po wsparcie, ale gdy nikt nie mógł odpowiedzieć na ich wezwanie, postanowiły polecieć do doków aby przeprowadzić ewakuację mieszkańców. Gdy Tails zapewniał im osłonę, przeprowadziły ewakuację ocalałych mieszkańców na statek ratunkowy. Tangle była zaskoczona tym, że zjawił się tylko jeden statek. Amy wytłumaczyła wtedy wszystkim, że Restoration HQ upadło, a wraz z nim niemal wszyscy którzy znajdowali się w środku. thumb|Whisper wściekła po stracie Tangle W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Whisper brała udział w ewakuacji Spiral Hill Village, zajmując się Zombotami. Pomogła Sonicowi zamknąć Zomboty w jednym z budynków, strzałem z Variable Wisponu powalając latarnię która zablokowała drzwi. Później Whisper wróciła na statek Restoration i dowiedziała się od Sonica, że Tangle została zainfekowana i musiała zostać aby powstrzymywać Zomboty. Whisper wpadła wtedy we wściekłość i chciała ruszyć Tangle z pomocą. Amy próbowała ją zatrzymać, ale ostatecznie zrobiły to Wispy, które odciągnęły ją na statek. Tam Whisper zaczęła wypłakiwać się Cream na kolanie. Charakterystyka Osobowość Whisper jest cichą i tajemniczą osobą. Zawsze mówi szeptem i jest oszczędna w słowach, zwykle ograniczając się tylko do jednego. Preferuje działać samodzielnie. Podczas walki jest bardzo skupiona i zdeterminowana, nie pozwalając swoim emocjom wziąć góry. Whisper chowa pewną urazę do Doktora Eggmana, którą skrywa pod swoim spokojnym temperamentem i cichą fasadą. Czasami decyduje się na współpracę z innymi, jeśli są mili dla niej, albo jej Wispów, z którymi jest silnie związana. Przez większość czasu Whisper ma zamknięte oczy. Otwiera je jedynie w momentach, gdy opanowuje ją wielka złość; jednak otwiera oczy też w momentach niepokoju lub zmartwienia bądź rozpaczy. Wygląd Whisper jest antropomorficzną wilczycą z brązową skórą i biszkoptowo-białym futrem. Posiada szary cień do powiek i długi ogon. Charakterystyczne są również jej ostre uszy i długie włosy spięte w kitę. Whisper nosi kremowy top i szarą pelerynę, pod którą chowa sześć kanistrów na Wispy. Nosi także czarne rękawiczki, szare spodnie z nagolennikami, oraz buty. Na głowie posiada także kremowo-szarą maskę z niebieską soczewką i trzema otworami. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Whisper wykorzystująca moce Variable Wispona Whisper jest doświadczona w walce, gdyż wielokrotnie zmieniała losy bitew w trakcie wojny. Jest zwinna i posiada dobrą wytrzymałość. Whisper posługuje się Variable Wisponem - odmianą zwykłego Wispona, która może zmieniać swoje moce. Broń ta jest również zaprojektowana z myślą o oddawaniu precyzyjnych strzałów. W strzelaniu pomaga jej maska z celownikiem. Broń zasilana jest przez sześć miniaturowych kanistrów, które Whisper trzyma pod swoją peleryną. Przechowywane są tam Wispy, towarzyszące wilczycy. Whisper potrafi wywoływać i zmieniać Wispy w swojej broni w zależności od sytuacji. Sojusznicy *Tangle the Lemur *Jewel *Sonic the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Mimic Galeria WhisperKoncept5.jpg WhisperKoncept6.jpg WhisperKoncept2.jpg WhisperKoncept3.jpg WhisperKoncept4.jpg Whisper.png Ciekawostki *Imię Whisper nawiązuje do Wispów, a także do szeptu, który jest sposobem jej mówienia. *Whisper nosi maskę podobną do jednej z części kostiumu dla Avatara w Sonic Forces. Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW